A cousin from the country
by Lily Peach
Summary: Steve's cousin Ally invites them onto her families ranch for a small summer vacation..Romance, adventure. NO SLASH. PonyAlly, SodaOC, JohnnyOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own Ally, Gabby, Aunt Kay, and anyone else whom you don't know. lol.**

**Prologue**

**First off let me tell you a little bit about the gang. First there is Darryl Curtis, whom we call Darry or Superman. He has the build of an athlete e and is the oldest Curtis brother. He has gray, stormy eyes and is a real handsome guy. He acts like an old man a lot because his and his kid brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy's, parents died in a freak car accident. Darry has to look out for his brothers or they will be put in a boys home.**

**Next in line is Two-Bit Matthews. His real name is Keith, but hardly anyone remembers that, not even his teachers! He is the wise-cracker of the gang, has reddish hair and long sideburns. His most prized possession is his black-handled switchblade, which he swiped from a store. **

**Next, is Dallas Winston. To us friends it's Dally. He is the toughest of the gang and grew up on the streets of New York City. His dad didn't give a hoot where he was, dead or alive. But ole Dal doesn't care. He is a real handsome guy with ice-cold blue eyes, he has the kind of dangerous air around him that attracts girls like flies to honey. **

**Steve Randall is next. He is Sodapop's best buddy and has long curly greasy hair. Not much to say about him.**

**Moving along is Sodapop Curtis, the second oldest kid in the Curtis family and the best looking of them all. He has movie star good looks. The brown hair, the gray eyes, and sexy body. He listens and gives advice to all that need it and is real sensitive. **

**Johnny Cade is real shy and looks like a little lost puppy dog. A greaser dog but a puppy all the same. He has dark brown hair and black eyes. His parents don't give a hoot about him and his dad beats him. He was beaten up real bad by Socs once and he carries a switchblade around now. He would use it too, if he had to.**

**Lastly but certainly not least is Ponyboy Curtis, the dreamer, stargazer, kind, and understanding guy. He reads and is real quiet just like Johnny. He wouldn't hurt a fly if he had the chance. Lately, girls had been turning his way like they did when Soda walked up. He didn't know why, but a lot of girls thought he was a real good-looking grease, like his brother Sodapop.**

**That pretty much sums up the gang so this is where I'll begin the story:**

**Steve Randall and Sodapop Curtis bounced into Steve's small, Tulsa home to look for some cards in early summer. "Where the heck are they, Steve?" Soda yelled from the kitchen. "I don't know!" Steve yelled back. "If I knew where they were we wouldn't be looking for them." Soda grinned. "Got me on that one, but I'll get ya back!" he yelled. Steve also grinned as he found the deck of cards and scooted into the kitchen. "Found em" announced Steve. "Did you by any chance see the mail anywhere?" Sodapop waved his hand at the table from drinking a glass of orange juice. "Yeah, I seen it on the table." he said as Steve picked up the pile of envelopes. Steve looked at Soda. "Nice work, Genius." he said in response. Soda just grinned and looked at the mail while Steve did. "Hey that one's for you!" Soda said suddenly pointing to one that Steve had left on the table. "Where?" asked Steve incredulously. Soda picked it up and shoved it under Steve's nose, who socked him playfully in the shoulder. Steve ripped open the envelope and began reading.**

**"Who's it from?" Soda asked after a few minutes of fidgeting impatiently. "Ally. Remember her? You know she and her sister Gabby came down a few years ago." said Steve. "The one you had a crush on was Gabby remember." He ducked a playful punch from Soda. "What does it say then?" Soda asked. **

**"It says that we can visit for the whole month of June starting next month" Steve answered.**

**"Me and you us, or the whole gang us?" asked Soda wearily. Steve smacked him in the head. "They know you wouldn't go without your brothers so the whole gang us." Soda rubbed his head and realized something. "They live in the country right? With a little barn and horses and everything right?"**

**"Yeah, but it ain't so little anymore. Ally's been writing me and they've turned the whole thing into a riding stable and ranch." Steve answered.**

**The boys walked back to the Curtis house to ask if the rest of the gang wanted to go to Ally and Gabby's ranch. They walked in and slammed the front door to hear Two-Bit Matthews yell, "Did you find the cards?" Soda and Steve looked at each other. They had forgotten about the cards and left them at Steve's house. "Nope." said Soda. "But we have something even better."**

**"What can be better than poker?" asked Dally Winston. Steve pulled the letter out of his pocket and announced that they were all invited to Ally's and Gabby's ranch. "Your cousins?" asked Two-Bit. "Say didn't Ally have a crush on Ponyboy when they were last here? And didn't Sodapop have a crush on Gabby?" Two-Bit had to duck at the pillow, which Pony threw at him and Soda's playful punch in the mouth. "Yeah, that's them." said Steve. "Where's Darry? Still at work?" **

**"Yeah." answered Pony. "I sure hope he let's us go." **

**By the time Darry got home he was tired from roofing houses and would agree to anything if only he could get some sleep. So Steve called Ally and talked to his Aunt Kay and they would leave next week for the country.**


	2. The Arrival

**It was Monday. "Today is the day that Steve and the gang comes!" I screamed to myself. I was SO happy. I hadn't seen Steve or any of the gang since Darry, Soda, and Pony's mom and dad died in a freak car accident. That was three years ago and I only saw them for, like, and hour! I waited all morning by the window for them. "They won't be here for another half an hour, honey!" my mom laughed at me. But as soon as she got the words out of her mouth I heard the roar of the Curtis truck and a car. "Sounds like a T-bird" I said to myself. "Must be Dally." I looked at my mom and grinned. She just shrugged and grinned back. **

**I saw the truck and a car pull up behind it. As soon as I was out the door my sister Gabby was on my heels. Steve jumped out of the truck and wrapped me in a bear hug. He stepped back at arms length and surveyed me, suprised. "Wow, Allygirl!" he said loudly. "You sure have changed." I grinned at him. "Not changed." I answered. "Just grown up." He smiled at me and swung Gabby into a bear hug too. **

**She giggled and I looked my sister over. She has long black hair, green eyes, about 5'6, 115 lbs, and a great smile. She was really pretty, but she said I was pretty too. I have long blonde straight hair, china-blue eyes, about 5'2, 93 lbs, and a cute smile with little dimples. **

**All of the guys piled around us and I saw Two-Bit, one of my favorite greasers and screamed, "Two-Bit Matthews! Boy have you grown up!" He swung me in the air and wrapped me in a tight hug. My mom came running out with my dad right behind her. "Hi boys!" she yelled. My mom isn't real shy. "Long time no see guys." said my dad. My dad was quiet, good-looking guy, with brown hair and blue eyes. My mom was like me, blonde hair and blue eyes. My mom recognized all the guys and hugged them while my dad shook hands. After a few minutes my mom and dad went back in so the guys and Gabby and I could get reaquainted. **

**"Ten-hut!" yelled Two-Bit and everyone fell into a straight line. Well the guys anyway. I shrieked and bear hugged big ole Darry who was like a big brother to me and Gabby. Next, I hugged good old Dally. He's a real nice guy, once you get to know him. He was always real nice to me anyway. He and Gabby have their little disputes all the time. I hugged my little buddy Johnny next. He still looked like a little lost puppy, but he was so sweet. "How ya been?" he asked me quietly. "Fine." I said, "How've YOU been?" He grinned shyly at me. "Fine." Sodapop started to pout so I moved on to him and he swung me through the air. "Allygirl, you sure have grown!" he yelled in my ear. He put me down and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "So has your sister." I giggled and looked at Gabby who was talking to Two-Bit. Then winked at Sodapop who winked back and gestured towards Ponyboy. I looked at Ponyboy closely and sucked in my breath. He was as beautiful as I remember. Even more good-looking. He looked as good as Sodapop looked when he was younger! That was an accomplishment. I walked over to Ponyboy and hugged him tight. "I missed you!" I said. **

**"I missed you too." he said back. **


	3. The GangOn Horses?

**I looked over at Gabby and Sodapop staring into each others eyes and all the guys sniggering. After that we went in to get some milk and cookies. We all sat down at the table and after a few minutes Lance Ferman, our stable manager, came in. Gabby silently excused herself from the table and walked away. I knew Lance made her nervous, though I didn't know why. Sodapop stared after her and Steve kicked him under the table as my mom looked at Sodapop and grinned. He grinned back and drank some milk. "Hey, who are these guys?" asked Lance looking over the gang of greasers. "These are the friends Ally always talks about." said my mom making me blush slightly. She pointed out the guys and Lance nodded in acknowledgement. I could already tell he didn't like the way Sodapop's eyes had followed Gabby out of the room. I think he was jealous. "Who could stand a chance against gorgous Sodapop?" I thought to myself. "Hey guys, do you want a tour of the barn?" I asked suddenly. "Sure." said Ponyboy and suddenly blushed as Two-Bit grinned. "Yeah." said Darry. "We'll all come." I smiled my thanks at him. "Come on." I said and they all followed me out. We walked into the well-lit barn and Sodapop looked around. "Wow, horse heaven." he said loudly. Everyone smiled at that and I walked to some steps. "Come on guys. I'm gonna show you the hayloft." **

**Two-Bit grinned and looked at Ponyboy who blushed deeply. Johnny followed me first, then came Steve and the rest of the gang. "Hey, it's pretty cool up here." said Steve." **

**"Yeah." Dally said grinning. "I like it up here!" Johnny hitched his fingers in his pockets and walked around the loft. Soda spoke up, "I want to see the horses." Ponyboy grinned and led the way downstairs. Now I knew why Soda wanted to see the horses, Gabby was standing at her horse, Pegasus', stall, feeding him carrots. Peg was a milky white, gelding horse with blue eyes. He was an albino. I smiled at Sodapop and Darry pushed him towards Gabby. "Get going little buddy." he said. Soda walked up to Gabby and took her hand. She looked up at him with worry but as soon as she saw that it was Soda she smiled. Sodapop looked a little confused at her worry at first but it soon vanished. Gabby looked around the barn as if searching for someone and then turned to smile at Soda again. All of us broke up to look at the horses and Ponyboy and I walked to my horse, Whisper's, stall. Whisper is a beautiful chestnut, gelding with the sweetest eyes. "This is Whisper." I told Ponyboy. "He's my horse. Hey, do you want to go for a hack?" Pony looked at me. "A..A what?" he asked. I laughed a little. "A hack. A horseback ride on the trails." I answered. **

**"Ok." said Ponyboy happily, "Which horse should I ride?" I lead him to Jade's stall and lead her out. Jade was a black mare. "I pulled Pony's hand, realized what I was doing then dropped it, blushing furiously. Pony blushed too, but took my hand back anyway. I smiled at him and we heard Two-Bit chuckle. Deciding to ignore him we tacked up our horses and asked the others if they would like to ride too. "Sure." said Johnny, Steve, Sodapop, Gabby, and Two-Bit said. Dally and Darry said they would sit this one out. Johnny rode a black mare, not unlike Jade, named Dime, Steve rode a big paint gelding named Lil Bit, Sodapop rode a dark brown chestnut gelding named, Oshire, and Two-Bit rode a bay gelding named Jag. Of course, Gabby rode Peg. **

**They tacked and we set off, Two-Bit and Steve complaining about the pain already. I grinned. "You guys better get ready for tomorrow then." I said to them. "You aren't used to horseback riding so you will be some sore boys in the morning." Gabby and I exchanged glances and smiled. Two-Bit rode up front with me for a minute before asking, "So Allygirl, do you still have a little old crush on Ponyboy?" I know I blushed clear to back because I sure did. It wasn't just a crush anymore though. I really liked him. Two-Bit knew what I meant and laughed. "Well, Allygirl, to tell you the truth I think he likes you too. I blushed even deeper at that and suggested we return home. I started galloping through the meadow and passed our sign that said "Dogwood Acres, the place to be". I heard thunderous hoofbeats behind me and urged Whisper to trot. I turned and looked back and saw Steve on the ground and Lil Bit standing by him. "He through me off!" yelled Steve. "The son-of-B through me off!" I started to laugh and tried to get ahold of myself before Steve saw me and tried to strangle me, but I just couldn't help it. I slid off of Whisper and onto my knees laughing so hard. After Steve jumped back on Lil Bit I realized something. Two-Bit had never ridden horses before and he was still on! That amazed me! Ponyboy too! I turned around and trotted back to them and said, "You guys are naturals! You haven't fallen off once!" **

**I looked at Sodapop, Steve, and Gabby all riding in a group ahead of us and laughed. "The two best friends and the newly found girlfriend." Even Ponyboy laughed. When I saw the barn I jumped off of Whisper and told Pony and Two-Bit to do so also. Two-Bit looked up and saw the other group doing the same. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "Why are we walking?" **

**"We're cooling them off before we put them back in their stalls." I said. Ponyboy shrugged and started to pet Jade. "She's a real sweet horse." he said. I smiled at him and blushed. He had such a dang cute smile! We arrived at the barn and put the horses in their stalls just in time for dinner. Lance was in the barn when washed off our hands and Gabby paled a little. Soda looked from Lance to Gabby and back to Lance. I saw his jaw line firm and he took Gabby's hand leading her into the house. Lance followed them with his eyes and shot daggers with his eyes at Sodapop. "What's wrong?" I wondered aloud as I walked in. "What's wrong with what Baby?" asked Dally. "Oh nothing Dally. Just wondering aloud again." Dally smiled and draped his arm across my shoulders. "Aloud? Ain't you sophisticated." he said. I blushed and punched him playfully. What I didn't see what Ponyboy looking at us with a sad and defeated look on his face.**


	4. Handsome

**We walked into the house and sat down at the dinner table. Slowly everyone arrived and sat down. "Who will say Grace?" asked my Dad. "I will." said Ponyboy. We looked at him amazed, that he had spoken. He was usually so shy! My dad smiled at him. "Go ahead Pony." he said. All heads bowed. Ponyboy prayed:**

**Dear God, **

**Thank You for this day and for letting us be here. Thank You for this meal and thank You for keeping us safe.**

**Amen.**

**"Amen!" we all said and dug in. The food was deliciuos and I could tell the boys loved it. My Dad stood up. "Now girls, did you tell the boys we have a lights out curfew at 9 PM?" Gabby and I shook our heads and looked around. "Well boys," began my father, "We have a curfew at 9 PM around here because we get up early. Alright?" The boys agreed and Pony, Johnny, Soda, and Darry volunteered to do dishes. My mom came up to me and whispered, "I like them! They do dishes!" She smiled at me and then at Ponyboy's back. I blushed again and she knew I liked him. She smiled and chuckd under my chin and went to take a bath before bed. It was 8:30 then. We all went up to our rooms, which Darry and Dally showed the guys where theirs were, since my mom had given them the Grand Tour when we were on our hack. It was Dally, Darry, and Two-Bit in one guest room, Steve and Soda to another, and Pony and Johnny to the last one. Gabby came into my room right before bed, like she always does, to talk. As soon as she came in she shut the door. I grinned. "You like Sodapop." I said as soon as she sat in my overstuffed armchair. I stretched out on my full-sized, canopy bed. "You like Ponyboy!" my sister laughed. "But yes I like Soda. He's so handsome!" **

**"So is Pony." I said dreamily and fell asleep with the thought of Ponyboy Curtis.**

**The next morning I walked quietly into Ponyboy and Johnny's room and then said loudly, "Goood Morning Sunshines!" Pony and Johnny sat up in bed quickly and looked at me. "What time is it?" said Pony, who by the way was looking good even with messy hair. "It's 6:00 AM, my sweet!" I said. I surprised myself by saying that. Ponyboy looked at me his eyes big then smiled. Johnny looked between the two of us and got up and tackled me, grinning his head off. "You dork!" I shrieked. Pony joined us wrestling on the floor and sat on me pinned to the floor. I blushed so deeply as Johnny sat on the floor and laughed. Ponyboy looked at me then blushed too and rolled off of me. I jumped up. "Come on guys! We better go check on Gabby and Soda before we go down." We walked by Dally, Darry, and Two-Bit's room and heard snoring. I rolled my eyes. "You guys go get Gabs, Soda, and Steve while I wake these guys up." I walked into the room and kissed Darry's cheeks until he woke up. "Good morning my Sunshine!" I exclaimed. He smiled and kissed my forhead. I jumped up and ran to Two-Bit. I knew Dally would be the hardest to wake up. I shook Two-Bit. "Sunshine!" I whispered loudly, "Wake up!" he rolled over and grinned at me. I smiled back and jumped down to the bottom bunk where Dally was. I shook him gently. "Dally..Sunshine." I whispered. "Wake up time!" Dally's eyes suddenly popped open and he flipped me over him against the wall and started tickling me to death. "Dally!" I managed to gasp. "Quit Dally!" I shrieked as he slowly stopped tickling me. "Morning Kid!" he said brightly. I jumped over him and ran to the door. "I gotta go get Steve's lazy butt up. I bet Gabs can't do it!" I yelled and rushed into Steve's room and onto his bed. I tickled his chin and kissed his head. "Stevie!" I whispered. "Stevie wake up! It's me! Your favorite cousin in the world!" His eyes popped open and he tried to grab me but I was too fast. "I've already gotten that from Dally this morning. Come on cousin! Get up and we'll go eat." Soon all of us were at the table. "Good morning my Darlings!" my mother sang in her sing-song voice and looked at us all. "Hungry?" she asked. "You bet!" we all said. She smiled and dished out biscuits, eggs, bacon, sausage, gravy, and ham. "Wow!" Steve exclaimed. "Aunt Kay you are an awesome cook!" My mom bowed "Thank you Stevie!" she sang, "But your Uncle Jake cooked the biscuits, gravy, and ham." We all ate up and went into the living room. "So what's on our agenda today baby?" asked Two-Bit. I sat down and thought. "Whatever you want today. Today you can split up and go anywhere. To town, whatever. If you want to ride though you'll have to take either me or Gabs with you." I said. "Well," said Two-Bit. "I'm going into town and I need your car Dally. Unless you want to come too." Dally, Two-Bit, and Darry all decided to go to town. Gabby, Soda, and Steve hung out and Ponyboy, Johnny, and I stayed in the barn for a while. We sat in the hayloft for a while talking about horses. "I'm going to the bathroom." said Johnny suddenly looking at Pony. "I'll be right back." He walked out and Ponyboy and I sat in silence for a minute. "So..."I said. Ponyboy finally grinned. I smiled at him and he looked into my eyes for a minute. Just then Johnny came back and we blushed. Johnny acted like he didn't notice and the rest of the day went very peacefully. **


	5. And the World Went Black

**Late that night I woke up and decided to go outside for a little fresh air. I put on my socks and walked downstairs and outside. I sat on the rocking chair for a minute and heard someone walking towards the house. I froze and listened as hard as I could. For a few minutes I listened with bated breath and finally a figure came into view. I knew that figure anywhere. It was Ponyboy! He looked shocked to see me on the porch and walked over to me. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry.." he said. I smiled at him. "No, you didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep. Why are you out here?"**

**"Needed a smoke and to think...look at the stars." he added blushing.**

**"That's a good idea. Will you walk with me?" I asked fearing he would say no. His eyes brightened and we walked off of the porch towards the barn. Halfway to the barn Ponyboy took my hand. I felt a tingle go down my spine. "Ponyboy likes me!" I screamed in my head. "He actually likes me." Pony flopped down on the ground and i laid a body length from him. After staring at the stars for a little while, I rolled over onto my stomach closer to Pony. He looked at me with surprise and something else in his eyes that I couldn't figure out. "Ponyboy, I'm sorry that your parents died. And I'm sorry life isn't treating you right." I said my elbows pressing into the ground, close enough to hear him breathing. "Why do you think life isn't treating me right?" he asked softly.**

**"Because you don't seem as happy as you used to be." I said lightly. **

**_"Kiss his cheek Ally! You Chicken do it!"_I yelled at myself.**

**I decided I was too chicken so I settled for snuggling up to his chest and staring at the stars, occasionally gazing at his face. "Ally." he whispered. "Can I tell you something?" I gulped and nodded. "I..I...I really like you. Alot." he added. We sat silently for a minute and I whispered, "Pony?"**

**"Hm?"**

**"I really like you too." Pony looked at me as I lifted my face to look into his eyes. They showed caring and happiness. He wrapped his arms around me and I lifted my face to his, kissing him on the cheek softly. Ponyboy looked into my eyes for a minute then leaned down and kissed my lips. The kiss lasted no more than four seconds, but it was special. It was my first kiss. I sighed happily as my heart soared on newly found wings. We stood up and I looked into his eyes again. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips softly again. We walked back up to the house not knowing we were being watched by a dangerous man, Lance Ferman. **

**The next morning I was all smiles. So was Ponyboy. At breakfast when we looked at each other, we blushed or stared into each others eyes. Once, I looked down the table at Steve who was fuming. "What's wrong with him?" I thought to myself. "Oh well." My mom walked into the dining room once when Pony and I were locked in each others gaze and she smiled. She knew. My mother always knew. After breakfast I walked into the barn to give Whisper his carrots and was jerked back by a strong arm. "You kissed him didn't you?" whispered Steve fiercly. "You kissed Ponyboy."**

**"How the heck do you know that?" I asked. "And what does it matter?" He looked so mad! "Everyone could tell at breakfast the way you two were acting." he said, "And it matters because you are too young to be dating! You're only fourteen!" I gave him a fierce gaze right back. "Steve Randle," I said, "I like Ponyboy and I know what to do and what not to do. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!" I walked out of the barn slowly with Steve glaring darts after me. I didn't care. Steve wasn't keeping me away from Ponyboy! **

**I started looking for Ponyboy and Johnny and found Johnny running from a field, white as a sheet. "What is it?" I asked, alarmed. **

**"It's Pony." Johnny gasped. "Someone's beat him bad!" I felt myself go pale as Johnny. "What!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. Not a minute later Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, and Soda ran from the house at top speed. Steve from the barn. Johnny took off towards where he came from, me on his heels, the gang on mine. We reached the creek and I saw Ponyboy laying on the creek bank no more than fifty yards away. I ran after Johnny at top speed. When Johnny got to Pony he stopped dead. He was cut up from what looked like a lot of hits to the face and bruises all over his body. His head was bleeding. The gang rushed around me to Ponyboy. Everyone's face grew pale and Sodapop hit a tree, causing his knuckles to bust open. I looked at Ponyboy again and felt the world spin. The world went black.**


	6. Standing up to Family

**I awoke in my house on my bed and leapt to my feet in a second. Gabby was sitting in my room, half asleep. "Where's Pony?" I shrieked hysterically. Gabby jumped up and rushed to me. "It's ok!" she exclaimed. "He's alright. He's in his room. He..." But I was out and into Pony's room before she could finish. I sat beside Pony's bed and he opened his eyes to smile weakly. "Are you alright?" I asked near tears. "Yeah Ally. I'm fine." he replied. "Please don't cry." His eyes begged me not to, so I nodded and Darry walked in. I stood up silently. "You're mom and dad went to get Pony some medicine from town five minutes ago." he said. I nodded and turned back to Ponyboy and Darry walked out. "What happened Ponyboy?" I asked, "What on Earth happened to you, Honey?" He shook his head. "I can't tell you. Not right now. Not yet. You'll get hurt." he said. I hung my head, knowing I could get nothing out of him that didn't want to come out. "You called me Honey." he said quietly, smiling even though I could tell it hurt him. I blushed. "I...I..."I trailed off. He put a finger to my lips and sat up. "It's ok." he whispered and smiled. I smiled too and kissed him softly. "Just don't tell Darry I'm sitting up. He'll have my head." he added. "Oh Pony!" I said and started to cry. "I thought they had hurt you real bad. I thought they had killed you!" He pulled me close to him and I was amazed that he wasn't so shy anymore. "Sh, it's ok Ally. I've had worse. It's alright. Don't cry." he soothed. I dried my tears and looked up at him. He had such a sparkle in his eyes. They showed caring, kindess, happiness, a flinch of pain every once in a while, and love? I've always believed in love at first sight, but I never thought it would happen to me. But as I looked into Ponyboy Curtis's eyes I could tell I was falling deeper and deeper in love. I hadn't even known I was in love! But here I am, I couldn't stop myself so I just kissed him again and stared into his eyes from his lap.**

**Later that day Darry said Ponyboy could get up and move around but not to get rowdy. Pony agreed and he, Johnny, and I walked to the barn and climbed into the hayloft. Pony and I sat on one hay bale together and Johnny on another. Johnny grinned as I sat on the same bale with Pony but didn't say anything. I smiled at him and then Pony took my hand. Johnny grinned wider and plucked a piece of hay to chew on. We sat in silence and I held Ponyboy's hand as tight as I could. Soon Johnny fell asleep, dead tired from running so much. I looked at Johnny, sleeping peacefully and smiled. "He looks so innocent." I said to Pony. Pony nodded and looked at me. I looked up at Pony and into his eyes and then heard something slam downstairs. Pony and I jumped and Johnny jerked awake. I stood to tip-toe to the rail to see what it was that was slammed ready to go off on one of the stable hands for scaring the horses like that! The nerve! But Ponyboy pulled me back to him with fear in his eyes. Silently begging me not to go near that rail. I looked at him and saw that he was still afraid from being beaten up. "Oh Baby." I whispered with pain in my eyes at him still being afraid. **

**He guided me to sit beside him again and I kissed his cheeks and lips. Just as I kissed his lips Steve appeared on the steps and saw us. "Oh no." I thought. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, striding over to us. "Ally haven't I told you that you're too young to date?" he roared, jerking me to my feet. Ponyboy was up in a second to protect me. "Steve stop!" he yelled. My anger was starting to rise over my fear and I jerked away from Steve and slapped his face. Steve stood there, stunned and looked at me. "You have no right," I said, my voice shaking with anger, "to try to run my life. I am the ONLY person who can run my life. I am in control of it Steve Randall. Not you. If I do something it's MY desicion so if I want to kiss Ponyboy Curtis I can! So leave us alone!" I glared at Steve, grabbed Pony's hand, and walked out of the hayloft and out of the barn, Johnny following us. "You shouldn't have done that." said Ponyboy. "I'm getting between you and your cousin and that isn't right. I shouldn't be doing this." I stared at Ponyboy. "Ponyboy Curtis you are not coming between me and Steve. He's trying to run my life and that isn't his job!" I said. **

**"He's just trying to watch out for his little cousin." Pony added gently. I realized this was true and I loved Steve for it. "Pony, I know. And I love Steve all the more for it. But he has to stop trying to run my life." I said. **

**Ponyboy nodded and led me into the house. My mother was sitting in the kitchen when we entered. "Hi, guys." she said. She glanced at me. "What's wrong?" she asked. Pony and Johnny left to go to their room and I sat by my Mom. "Mom, Steve is trying to run my life!" I said. "He doesn't want me dating Ponyboy, he says I'm too young! He saw me kissing Pony and he went crazy! What am I supposed to do? I like Ponyboy so much Mama!" To my surprise my mother smiled. "I know you do." my mom said and hugged me. "Just sit Steve down tonight and tell him that. I'm sure that Soda will give you some time alone with Steve." I nodded. "Ok, Mom. Thanks." I hugged my mother and went up to sit in Steve's room.**

**Soda and Steve came in at the same time. When Soda saw me he left the room quickly. "Steve, I need to talk to you." I said. "Don't be mad at me for slapping you. I really like Ponyboy..alot. And if my parents think it's ok to date then it's ok for me to date. I love you for trying to keep me innocent forever, but I can't stay that way. Do you understand?" I looked up at Steve and he hugged me. "Yeah, ok. I understand. Just don't try growing up too fast!" he said to me. I hugged him back and left.**

**I went to the living room and sat down between Pony and Johnny on the couch to watch Mickey Mouse. "Hi, Ally." Pony whispered. "Hi Pony." I whispered back. "Hi Johnny." **

**"Hey." he said.**

**"Hey Superman!" I yelped when Darry walked in and ran to hug him. He swung me into his big arms. "Hey Sweetcheeks!" he said happily. I ran over to Dally and hugged him too. "Hi Dal!" I yelled. "Hey Baby." Dally replied. Last I jumped on Two-Bit and yelled, "Hey Two-Bit!" **

**"Hey Allygirl." he said, laughing. I made my way back to the couch and sat between Pony and Johnny again. I leaned against Pony's arm and he grabbed my hand. I smiled at him. "Look boys! We got us a set of lovebirds!" Two-Bit and his wise-cracking mouth said. Just then Soda and Gabby walked in, holding hands. "And another set!" yelled Two-Bit. Gabby and Sodapop looked puzzled but the rest of us laughed. **


End file.
